


Your Love is King

by SadRoseGarden



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Actors, Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Paparazzi, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadRoseGarden/pseuds/SadRoseGarden
Summary: Now the world thinks that the next big name that promises to rock Hollywood, Timothée Chalamet, is the newest fuckboy in town after he was spotted making out with Lily-Rose Depp in a yacht at Italy.But the only opinion that matters to him is not calling, and the boy is nervous without knowing what he thinks about that.





	Your Love is King

His phone was crazy, there was an endless buzz and his head was spinning. He only cares for one call that wasn’t coming, so he ignored all the others. Lily was in her room, because the show was over and they didn’t need to act behind closed doors. He kept pacing in his room and waiting the so expected call, and it came.

He answered the phone immediately.

"Hi..."

"WHAT THE HELL, T?"

"Armie..."

"No, no, don’t! In a fucking yacht, T? Where did that come from? I knew something was wrong when Elizabeth stopped her overposting all of a sudden... This is her doing, isn’t it? Of course it is... And Lily, oh my, God! She was all over you, and her tongue, her ass on your face! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? THIS IS SO RIDICULOUS!!!! She’s on this, tell me... I told her, one more move with Lily and we’d be done, but she went there and did the very same I told her not to do... And you, why did you do this? Posting your location? Holding the hail? You’re such a bad liar, T, you can’t pretend for your life, and that’s funny, actually..."

Armie laughs sarcastically, but Timmy is crying so hard, and the words penetrate him like daggers, he fucked up royally and again his love is pissed with all the reason in the fucking world. Fuck! He’s so stupid, he’s such a pussy! He doesn’t know what to say, so he just sobs and tries to apologize...

"Listen to me, love, I’m sorry, she said that this was the only way, the only way to let you get out without ruining your name, she made me choose, and she’s just like this, Armie, you know that, love, you know better than anyone... Please, love, please... Don’t scream, I’m yours, all yours, always yours, love, please... Stay, please..."

The apologies don’t stop and on the end of the line, trying to relax with his friends is Armie having the worst time of his life just because he loves this boy like he never loved nothing in his life, and he cares so much that he was dumb and put his rage in the wrong place, like always. She’ll regret this so much, he promises to himself and he starts calming down and now he’ll just let his boy feel that he isn’t angry with him, he’s his angel, after all…

"Oh, mon ange, no, no, no... Don’t cry, T, don’t cry... Shh... Shh... Breath, love, please, calm down... Let me talk, hear me, ok? Look, I know her, but I didn’t know for sure, and I just went nuts, you know me, I don’t think twice and that fucks me, but I’m thinking better now, alright? Everything is going to be alright! I’ll talk to her and we’ll be done, we don’t live together anymore, you know that, and she was just testing me... But guess what? I’m a mad man in fucking love and only you can make me go, not easily, but only you have the right to make me leave you, and yet if you make me leave I’ll ask to stay again, and again, and again... Okay, love? Talk to me, baby, please..."

Not sure of what he’s hearing, Timmy asks for the answer that he’s afraid to hear since the beginning, he never asked for this, or if it would really happen, and now he’s more scared than ever, but he needs to be brave and to ask.

"Will you leave her?"

Armie feels his heart on his throat, but he doesn’t hesitate.

"Yes, T. I’ll leave, okay? That’s it, I’m done being without you. Every day that I wake up without your warm body in my bed is a wasted one, I can’t wait to have you fully with me, I don’t know how to exist away from you, love. It’s only you, ange, only you. We’ll be happy, baby, no more hiding, no more pretending, no more crying, I just want you crying with my cock deep in your ass, only when you’re happy out of your mind, only when we walk to the fucking altar and I’ll put a ring on that beautiful finger of yours, okay? I love you, mon ange. We’ll figure it out... I swear!"

"What about the kids? They’ll hate me, Armie, she’ll tell them that I'm the reason why you left... Harper will hate me, Armie, she's a baby and I love her. Ford? Oh, God, he won't look me in the face anymore... No, Armie, no... Please, we have to do this another way..."

"T, my children love you since forever, and there's nothing in this world that wil make them hate you, baby... She won't say a word, or she'll end poor, and you know what she thinks about money, she'll shut the fuck up and sign the fucking papers... I promise you, okay? We'll be okay, you and me, we'll be okay. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Armie... But..."

"No, no, no. Don't. There's no but... We're fine, we'll be fine, you'll be fine. Hang on, my love, I'll see you in a few days and we'll talk better, don't worry, love..."

Timmy feels like he can finally breath for the first time in the day and he sighs like the world was off his neck now, finally.

"Okay, love. I believe you. And Armie?"

"Hm?"

"Je t'aime, mon amour."

"I know, baby. I love you too."

After the storm they talked about how they missed each other and their bond got stronger, like they always made it. Nothing could make them leave this love, this genuine feeling that gave birth to a beautiful friendship where they saw each other being partners, then brothers, and now lovers, for life.

**Author's Note:**

> so, that was it. our boys will be okay. (at least in my world they will.) thanks for reading, I hope you like it. ❤


End file.
